Brightcloud
'''Brightcloud '''is a large white molly with dappled red and black spots and bright green eyes. History In ''The Prophecy Of Three ''Arc The Sight Brightpaw is part of the patrol that finds Dreampaw drowning in the lake on her second day as an apprentice. She is with her mentor, Larchfeather, along with Breezepaw and his mentor, Sandheart. She asks Sandheart if she'd be okay, and Larchfeather tells her he'll be fine. Heatherpaw is later talking to Flamepaw, Dreampaw's brother at a Gathering, and tells him that she has met Dreampaw before. Upon seeing Brightpaw, Flamepaw stops, thinking she is the prettiest molly he has ever seen. She asks Flamepaw if Dreampaw is recovering and he says that she is fine now. Brightpaw comments to Flamepaw that Dreampaw is brave to go out on her own, even though she's blind, and Flamepaw feels a twinge of envy. Brightpaw tells him she'd be miserable too if she was cramped in camp all day. Brightpaw also tells Flamepaw that she's been an apprentice for a moon and a half. When Flamepaw asks her if she's met Blackpaw, Brightpaw says she's never met him, and she asks Blackpaw if Mistypelt, SapphireClan's deputy, tried to get information out of him, since he tried to with her. Then, she introduces Flamepaw to Featherpaw and tells him that Featherpaw is the newest apprentice, and has been trying to boss around other apprentices since he became an apprentice. Brightpaw teases Featherpaw by telling him that he'll be a warrior before he knows it, and then he can boss around the apprentices all he wants. She tells Featherpaw that he thinks that he can boss her around because his father, Larchfeather, is her mentor. She takes part in a battle with a dog pack on OpalClan territory. She tears her claws through the dog's hind legs to help Flamepaw. Brightpaw tells Duskpatch that OpalClan couldn't have chased the dogs off without RubyClan's help, and also says that Flamepaw saved her from one of the dogs, but Larchfeather gets in between them, blocking their view from each other. When Featherpaw agrees with Larchfeather that OpalClan can fight on their own, Snowtooth scolds him, telling him that if Flamepaw wasn't there, Brightpaw could've gotten hurt. During the daylight Gathering, she competes with Lilacpaw, Flamepaw and Dreampaw's sister, in a mock battle, in which Lilacpaw wins. Brightpaw later wins the climbing contest, and Bengalstar tells Brightpaw she may have the fattest rabbit as a reward. From the first minute, Flamepaw shows certain feelings of love for Brightpaw. The Black Opal When Flamepaw and Lilacpaw walk together to the Gathering, Lilacpaw says that she is excited to meet Hazepaw, and Flamepaw starts thinking of Brightpaw. Lilacpaw asks him what he's thinking about, and Flamepaw lies that he was worried about Dreampaw. When Lionpaw greets Heatherpaw, she observes that he doesn't seem too happy to see her. She tells him that she had been on her best behavior all moon so she could go to the Gathering. Brightpaw gets excited when she sees Dreampaw, and exclaims to Flamepaw that he brought his sister this time, which makes Flamepaw a bit jealous. This enrages Dreampaw, and she snaps at her that no one had brought her, and that she had come with her Clan. Flustered and embarrassed, Brightpaw apologizes. After a Gathering, Brightpaw talks Flamepaw into secretly leaving camp to visit her. They meet in secret along their shared border until Lilacpaw, Flamepaw's sister, and her friend, Peachpaw, follow the scent trail and discover them there. Brightpaw finds a network of underground tunnels that lead from OpalClan to RubyClan. She tells Flamepaw and they resume meeting in secret again. There, they make up a Clan themselves, SunClan, where Brightpaw makes herself a leader as Brightstar because she is the one who found the tunnels, and makes Flamepaw her deputy, naming him Flameclaw. Flamepaw stops meeting with Brightpaw after a meeting with Honeypatch in his dreams, where she tells Flamepaw that he can't be a good warrior if he keeps meeting Brightpaw. In their next meeting, he tells her this and she protests, but then storms off with a broken heart, declaring that she hopes being a warrior for Flamepaw is worth it. Brightpaw then enters the underground tunnels and three WindClan kits - Greenkit, Pinekit, and Beekit, follow her in, and are trapped. Brightpaw, along with Featherpaw, Flamepaw, Lilacpaw, and Dreampaw, goes looking for the kits, and they find them. However, the river begins to rise, and soon floods the tunnels. The cats desperately try to find the way out, and are saved by Sun Song, who guides them out. Brightpaw realizes that she and Flamepaw started the whole trouble of the missing kits, and she understands that they cannot meet with each other anymore. Brightpaw sadly tells Flamepaw that he would make a good warrior and then goes back to her territory without another word.